


Rudistan Residents

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [37]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Scars, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Two of Enchancia’s staff meet each other and recognize each other from past employment.
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Kudos: 3





	Rudistan Residents

Slickwell raised an eyebrow as a second pitcher of water was placed on the tray. “Is he a fish or something?” he asked.

“Hardly,” Baileywick chuckled. He adjusted the various plates of chopped fruits just so, making sure the plates and the two pitchers of water would not fall when carried. “He needs to drink a lot for his health. This is just for lunch.”

“‘Just’?” Slickwell snorted. “What could possibly make such a thing necessary?”

“It is impolite to talk about another man’s business when he is not present,” Baileywick reminded him. He picked up the tray and carefully handed it over to his former rival. “Make sure this gets to him promptly. He should be in his workshop.”

“I know how to deliver food,” Slickwell dryly said.

“Then I have nothing to worry about,” Baileywick countered. He watched as the younger man left the kitchen, sighing to himself. The former royal steward was still prickly to everyone. Baileywick had already received several complaints from other servants who had dealt with Slickwell. He assured them that the other would smooth out over time, keeping an eye on him.

He hoped that this lunch delivery would help smooth some of his edges out.

***

The man formerly known as Greylock the Grand had been given his own workshop to make his glass creations. One of his first projects was making himself a new monocle, allowing him to use both of his eyes once more. He had been using an eyepatch to cover his bad eye for far too long in his opinion. It made him a little more recognizable to those around him but Roland had already promised his safety. 

He never knew glasswork could be so relaxing. He could spend hours working on a single piece, twisting and turning it before finally deciding on a shape for it. He used a mix of traditional and magical techniques, coming up with something that was between both. The Royal family loved his creations and he had been given several projects to keep him busy.

Today he was working on something to decorate Amber’s room. He was debating between a flying horse or a swan to hang from her ceiling. The glass shifted and changed from one to the other as he considered his options, humming to himself. Once a final shape was chosen he would be able to add color to the glass along with any other finishing touches.

“Room service is here!” Slickwell sniffed as he opened the door. He wrinkled his nose at the state of the workshop, barely able to hold back curling his lip in disgust. The king was far too lenient with his servants and their cleanliness. “Where shall I put this? Next to the trash or beside the debris?”

“So it  _ is  _ true. You did manage to get a job here, Slickwell.” Greylock turned around on his stool, offering the other a crooked smile. He adjusted his monocle just so, looking the other over. “You’re doing well for yourself.”

Slickwell’s eyes slowly widened as the raspy whisper of a voice and scarred face became familiar to him. “Greylock..?”

“Ah ah ah! That’s Mr. Demi now,” he said, wagging a finger at the other. “Far less risk of going back to Rudistan as Mr. Demi.”

He set the tray down before approaching the other, looking at him in amazement. “I heard that you were burned,” he said. “You attacked the king and stole the throne.”

“Technically I  _ was _ burned. I just didn’t  _ die _ from the experience,” he said with a shrug. He chuckled as Slickwell threw himself forward, hugging him tight. “I never took you for being sentimental,” he teased, returning the gesture. He frowned when he felt Slickwell’s shoulders start to tremble. “Slickwell..?”

“Stupid idiot! You could have just resigned!” Slickwell pulled back to look at him, eyes watery. “Everyone is always looking for a sorcerer to work for them!”

“Curious…” Greylock turned his head, quickly covering his mouth with a handkerchief as he coughed. He spit something into it and grimaced, throwing it into a trash can. “I seem to remember saying something similar to a certain royal steward asking for a cursed pin I happened to own.”

“Stewards don’t get executed with fire for employment sabotage!” Slickwell hissed, glaring at him.

He hummed, shrugging in defeat. “Touché.” He watched as the other angrily wiped at his eyes, hiding any tears that may have fallen. “But we are both here in Enchancia now, yes?”

Slickwell snorted, straightening up and fixing his clothes to avoid looking at the other. “No thanks to that stupid pin you gave me,” he muttered.

“Ah yes, it was entirely the pin’s fault and not your attempt at ruining Baileywick’s livelihood,” he teased. The other pouted and he smiled as he reached out and took his hand. “We’re both here now,” he said. “Enchancia is the kingdom of second chances for people like us.”

He finally lifted his head to look at him, offering him a rare real smile. “Yes, it is.”

***

Baileywick smiled knowingly as several of the staff told him about the improvement in Slickwell’s mood. “I told you we could make it work. He just needed some time to adjust.”


End file.
